


Aftermath (Jimon)

by lxghtwoodlxve



Series: Consequences [1]
Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: After S2e10, Banter, Everything is the Same, Gay, Kinda Kinky, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, biting kink?, bottom!jace, canon compliant? i think?, climon exists, gay as fuck, its a lil bit fluffy too idk, its kind of cute until his dick comes out, jace is just a bit gayer, jimon, simon is a cheeky shit, top!Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10495116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxghtwoodlxve/pseuds/lxghtwoodlxve
Summary: even just the memory of simon biting him is a little too much.[after s2e10. a little bit kinky ;)]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello dearies. i hope you enjoy this paticular episode of 't doesn't know how to write smut' :D  
> stay safe, loves!  
> edit (10/8/17): ???? since when did this have over 4000 hits and 200 kudos ???? thank you guys so much ???? this was literally my first ever smut and i thought it was absolute shit when i wrote it?? what the hell??? seeiously though, thank you. y'all boost what little self-esteem i have when you comment such nice things. love you guys <3  
> \- t, your fellow sinner

Jace was tired.

Every single time he tried to get near either Clary or Simon, something stood in his way. True, he'd never liked the mundane - _vampire_ \- but the brunette was growing on him. It's just he and Clary (damn Clary, damn her to Hell) were dating. First it was Simon and Izzy, then it was Simon and Raphael, then Simon being a newborn, and then, oh yeah, that threat of every Downworlder being killed. That too.

These thoughts were persistent, even as he took his first shower since Valentine had been arrested, even as he changed into his comfiest jammies and slid into bed, opening the first book he saw in the warm light of his bedside lamp.

 _Dracula_. Bram Stoker. How ironic - he was going to try and punch Izzy when he next had the chance. Throwing down the book, he started to head back out into the corridor to go grab a new one from the library. Shortly, however, he rounded a corner and slammed right into Clary. He mumbled an apology, helping her back up, trying to ignore Simon's delicious laughter filtering into his ears.

In need of a little levity, he chuckles too while he checks her over. "Hey, sorry about that. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just going to shower, I feel gross." She answers both the spoken and the unspoken question with a terse smile and a pat on his shoulder, slipping past him to head to her room. She calls back to Simon: "Thanks for walking me back. Talk to you tomorrow?"

Simon nods, she smiles, and they blow kisses. _How fucking domestic_ , Jace thinks, but he stays. He has to ask. He needs to.

"And, uh, you. Are you okay?" A shocked silence follows his rushed words.

"Uh..." Simon composes himself, or attempts to, and smiles, showing off his teeth. _His teeth_ , Jace groans inwardly, the sheer memory of his utter ecstasy flushing him, making his pants feel too tight. "Yeah, I'm good, are you? I did drink a lot from you."

"I'm fine," He said. Lies. Like he needed a reminder? Like he needed to think of those same teeth, that same mouth, doing other things. By the Angel, he needed to get out of this situation right now. He pats Simon on the shoulder, smiling thinly. "You need to get some rest, Simon. You nearly died."

"Like I need the reminder, man."

"Tit for tat," Jace winked, backing off, his book forgotten. He just prayed nobody had seen the bulge in his pants.

As Jace was walking away, back to his room, he heard Simon mutter something quite probably offensive. Speeding his way back to his room didn't take long, but it was long enough for his mind to wander, thinking of sinful things that his vampire could do to him.

_His?_

By the Angel, he needed to stop that particular thought train involving claims, and hickeys, and Simon fucking him into oblivion. Especially now that the pressure in his pants was growing uncomfortable.

"Fuck it," he muttered, pulling his pyjamas down, his boxer-clad dick straining to be freed. Settling into bed, he shut his eyes, trying to calm his brain, but it just wouldn't work. So he palmed himself over his boxers, whimpering at the contact, at the relief. Images floated up into the blackness in front of his closed eyelids, ones of Simon looking up from in between his legs, a string of spit connecting his swollen lips - too swollen, red from bruising kisses - to Jace's quivering asshole.

Jace moaned, low in his throat, as he took himself into his hand, squeezing gently from base to tip. When had he lost his underwear - when had he got the lotion out?

These thoughts were stopped by the image of Simon on his knees, his face covered in Jace's come, licking some into his mouth, grinning like he just got to taste his favourite candy-

 _Fuck!_  Jace's hand was moving quicker now, his hand rougher, his hips bucking up into the contact like he was fucking that sinful boy's mouth-

Jace pictured Simon gagging around him, coming up for air only to shove back down and choke himself on the blonde's cock, hands held behind his back because he knows that's what Jace likes to see, to see him eager for it, begging for even a small taste-

He imagines Simon's fingers in his ass - his hand moved quicker now - seeing the boy smirking up at him, satisfied by Jace's incoherency when he abuses his prostate,

And just like that, Jace is spilling his load all over his stomach, moaning low and whorish as his orgasm washes over him. Panting, tired, a sweaty, filthy mess, he gets up to clean himself, but stop abruptly when he sees a handwritten note pushed under the door. Scrawled in pencil, obviously on paper stolen from the library, reads:

_hey man, if you liked it that much when i bit you, you could have just said ;)_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> enjoy, sinners! take care of yourselves :)  
> \- t xo

Jace gripped the note, his breath huffing out in a short gasp.

He'd heard. Simon had heard him. Oh, fuck this. Or, even better, fuck him. He felt the blood rushing to his dick, to his face, his blush filling the room at the cheekiness, the wink scrawled in Simon's seemingly hurried writing. He'd probably seen his semi in the hallway, scurried back to the library, stolen the paper specially, just to tease him. That little bastard. Nevertheless, it was getting late, and he was tired after his previous orgasm. He finished cleaning up, slipping back into bed.

It was an hour later that he realised he was still too amped up to sleep. Leftover adrenaline from the fight, the deaths, the fear was filling up his veins, and he just wasn't going to sleep yet. He considered reading, hoping to wear his brain out, but that just wouldn't do. Ah, fuck it, he thinks, hoping with every fibre of his being that Simon would still be in the library or his room. He slides back out of bed, running a frustrated hand through his hair as he grabs a dressing gown and leaves the room.

He wanders down the hallway, acting as naturally as he can despite his ever growing boner and a sinfully crimson blush resting on his face. It was dangerous, he knew. Maryse would have an aneurism if she ever found out, and, honestly, he was about to have one himself if he didn't kiss that stupid boy soon. But he rounds the corner into the library all the same, leaving all of his dignity behind.

He searches high and low, not finding the brunette anywhere, and leaves defeated. He tries listening at Clary's door next, but he can only hear her breathing. Going two doors down to Simon's room, he listens for a few minutes, hearing only a sigh of frustration and a few pages rustling. He gently knocks on the door, and bites his thumbnail as he waits. It only takes a few seconds, but the door opens to reveal Simon in all his rumpled glory. The brown-haired boy just smiles as he lets Jace in, the awkward tension in the room almost unbearable. A few moments of silence, and then they both start talking far too loudly and far too rapidly.

"Thank you so much, you saved my life-"

"I'm sorry I disguised myself as Clary-"

And silence again as they just look at each other. Taking it all in. Simon still had a few bloodstains left on his skin, despite his wound healing at an impressive rate even for vampires, and Jace could see the emotional exhaustion in the lines of his face, in the expression behind his dark eyes, in the slight tremor of his hands, still clutching the worn down Spiderman comic he'd been reading. His blue checkered pyjamas were slightly too big - no doubt Clary had gotten Izzy to steal them from Alec - and the boy just looked vulnerable. All Jace wanted to do was hug him.

So he did.

All of their emotions, their fears, their worries got poured into a bone-crushing hug that lasted for at least a minute. The two boys clung to each other like a lifeline, and when Jace felt the first few tears soak through his shirt, his heart almost broke. He wanted to cling tighter, to comfort the smaller boy, but Simon was pulling away too soon, and Jace's heart almost broke a second time.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, Simon. It's okay." Jace tries, but his voice is choking up too, and he hates this. He'd take all of Simon's pain, all of Alec's pain, all of Izzy's and Max's and Clary's and even Magnus' pain for himself because such beautiful people don't deserve it. But he can't, so he just pulls Simon's now sobbing, keening form into an even tighter hug and pulls him into the messy double bed. He tucks the smaller, seemingly tiny boy into his side, pulls the covers over them, and holds him while he cries.

\---

Somehow, they'd both drifted off to sleep amidst the crying and the talking and the crying. There had been a lot of crying. Despite this, it was the first peaceful night either of them had had since it all started, and they were both grateful to feel so well rested.

But, as Simon slowly wakes up from a very confusing dream about milk, he feels it. Not just he, but Jace too, had very, _very_ prominent morning wood, and the longer Simon thought about it, the harder he blushed, almost matching the sunrise filtering through the window. They'd forgotten to shut the curtains, but he thought that was excusable. He let his mind wander for a while, until he was thinking it was strange to feel attracted to another man in such a way, but then again his arm was numb and he needed to blow his nose really badly. So he used the best solution he could think of.

Poke. Poke. Jace just groans and rolls over onto his stomach, leaving Simon's arm free. The younger boy nearly cries with relief as he gets up and goes about his business. About halfway into brushing his hair, he feels watched. Not turning around, not pausing in his movement, he plucks up the courage and murmurs:

"Like what you see, Wayland?"

He can almost feel the catlike grin stretching across the blonde's face, the subtle shift of his hips against the bedsheets.

"I do. Especially now that you're shirtless." Simon unsuccessfully tries to stifle a giggle as he turns around to stare incredulously at Jace.

"Smooth," he snorts, getting up from the vanity opposite the bed and going to sit with him, the younger boy's eyes never leaving his body. He crawls over to Jace, stopping a few inches away from his face and contemplating what to do for a few moments. On one hand, this could ruin everything they had, and piss Clary off. On the other hand, he knew his best friend, and now ex-girlfriend, would support him, and he was definitely getting positive vibes from Jace right now.

Before he could actually formulate a decision, he was being dragged down by the back of his neck and suddenly they're kissing, and he can barely breathe, but he doesn't care because he feels alive. It's almost as good as blood, almost as good as sunlight, and Jace feels like the only thing anchoring him to this world. The kiss slows, and Jace pulls away. Simon chases his lips, but Jace just presses their foreheads together, and mumbles,

"I like you, but you _really_ need to stop overthinking things."

Simon lets out the breathiest chuckle he's ever made, and slams their lips together again. He relished in the surprised squeak that Jace let out, and oh boy would he definitely deny that later. He traces his tongue over Jace's lips, desperately wanting permission to take this further, because his dick was growing hard again and he could sense Jace was growing restless too, the blonde occasionally bucking his hips up or grinding down into the bed, needing some sort of contact, relief, anything. Immediately given permission to deepen the kiss, he does, and flips them around so that Jace is straddling him, the friction on both of their cocks making them gasp out and moan into each other's mouths. Simon moves his hands down from the blonde's waist to his hips, and starts to gently guide them into more controlled movements, the feeling of their clothed dicks rubbing against each other being just sinful.

After a while, both of them start getting restless. Simon bucks his hips up, hard, and the noise that he is rewarded with practically has him coming in his pants. But he takes a moment, calms down enough for words to form, and ever so gently starts to ask if Jace wants more. He almost bursts out laughing at the look of sheer exasperation on the blonde's face before he says:

"Simon, if you don't start to fuck me within the next ten minutes, I will seriously move to Mongolia." At this, Simon really does start laughing, the movement sending shocks of pleasure up both of their spines. Jace throws his head back in a moan, the ghost of their laughter still lingering in the air, and Simon pulls him down for a kiss before either of them can recover. Clothes and underwear start flying across the room, small giggles and moans filling the air as they work on getting naked.

And finally, _finally_ , they're there. Jace is on his back, legs spread, and Simon is leaning over him, grinning in an almost predatory way. He brings two of his fingers to Jace's mouth and murmurs into his ear, riding off the adrenaline.

"Take them. Get them wet like you would my cock." The words pull an almost obscene sound from Jace before he devours them, licking and sucking and the feeling of the blonde's hot mouth around his fingers goes straight to his dick. Coaxing the younger boy to take his mouth off them, he settles in between his legs and slides them in, two at once because Simon somehow knows he can handle it.

Simon only starts to use three when Jace starts fucking himself on the two, letting out embarrassingly needy whines. The addition of the third finger draws a gasp from the blonde haired boy and a shake of his head. Immediately concerned, Simon stops and holds Jace's cheek with his other hand.

"I'm okay, I'm okay, I just want you to fuck me _now_. Stretch me out with your cock, please." Jace wiggles on the brunettes fingers.

"Mongolia too hot for your complexion? I agree," Simon says, taking his fingers out. He lubes up his cock as best he can, given that he left his actual bottle at home because of that whole situation with the 'let's kill the Downworld' agenda. He starts to inch in, slowly, gently, giving both of them time to adjust.

Okay, to be fair, he was drawing out the situation a lot longer than necessary, just to tease Jace. He couldn't help but chuckle at the frustrated growl the younger boy let out. At the sound, he slammed the rest of his length up into the blonde and took a moment to relish in the frankly pornographic moan he lets out. Before he starts to move, he leans over and kisses Jace, the hungry response giving him all the resolve he needs to start fucking up into the boy.

Gently at first, but both of them needed it, needed the good hard fuck that Simon knew he could give. So, slowly, he sped up. Slammed his hips harder, faster, sucking hickey after hickey onto the blonde's neck and chest, reeling in the nails raking down his back.

And when he found Jace's prostate, he almost came from how tight his ass got, from how hoarsely his moans came out. Jace dragged him down, kissing him fiercely, trying to form words past expletives and broken, keening moans.

"Tell me when you're - oh, _fuck_ \- tell me when you're close, Jace. Tell me," Simon manages, burying his face into the blonde's neck after he nods, feeling the groaned warning when it came. Smirking a little, he speeds up, and Jace's only reply was a high-pitched moan. They were both so hard, and so close, that when Simon moved his hand down to stroke Jace's cock, he was stopped, and instead the hand was pressed to the younger boy's throat with a pleading look.

Letting out a choked moan, he squeezed at Jace's throat, cutting off his air, and with a yell hoarser than Simon had ever heard, he orgasmed, leaving thick ropes of come covering each of their stomachs. The vice-like tightening of Jace's ass around Simon's dick sets off his own orgasm, and he fucked their way through it.

They took a few minutes to come down, still panting and sweaty, before Simon removes himself from Jace and picks him up, going to the bathroom.

"Aftercare?" He suggests, Jace still in his arms bridal-style. Vigorously nodding, Jace buries his face into the brunettes neck as he runs the bath, filling the room with bubbles and the scent of roses. Later, they would find out that it was actually Clary who had written the note. But for now, they just reveled in bubble baths and post-coital cuddles.


End file.
